


Letters for Ianto

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Cute, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Ianto's feeling down. Jack makes him better
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 20





	Letters for Ianto

Jack walked into the archives to see Ianto sitting on the step with his face in his hands. He went over to sit next to him and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Ianto, what's wrong?" He asked.

Ianto shrugged. "I'm alone Jack." He looked up and Jack he had been crying. "No one wants to know me until it's convenient."

"I want to know you." He placed a kiss on Ianto's head and hugged him close. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." He leant into Jacks touch. "I don't think there's anything you can do."

Jack wasn't having any of that. He would take down the stars if it was the only thing that would make his Ianto feel better. "Ok."

"Is there a reason why you came down here?" Ianto asked.

There wasn't a reason why Jack came down. He had just wanted to see Ianto. "Yes. I was going to tell you that I was going away for a week." Ianto's face fell and he sighed. "Don't worry, I'm coming back."

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly. 

Jack thought for a moment. "I've got to do something for someone very special."

Ianto gave him a sad smile. "Ok. I'll see you next week Jack."

Jack left the room. He had a plan and he hoped it would make Ianto feel better. He went to the main bit of the hub and called a meeting with the rest of the team. Tosh, Owen and Gwen came in and sat down. "Right," Jack said. He was getting to the point. "Your task for the next week is to write a letter to Ianto each and tell him the truth. He's having a bit of downtime at the moment and I want to make sure he knows we'll be here for him." The others nodded in agreement. "I'm going away for the week. I need to do something of my own to help him."

He picked up his coat and left. He stood in an ally way and pushed some coordinates in his Vortex manipulator. With a flash, he found himself right outside the Tardis. He grinned and unlocked the door with his key and found The Doctor, Donna, Martha and Rose standing in the console room having a conversation. They all turned to look at him and Rose ran over to hug him. He laughed. "Hello, Rose. Should I ask?"

The Doctor walked forward and rubbed his eye. "Best not to. Why are you here anyway?" He asked.

Jacks face went more serious. "It's Ianto Doctor. He's not well and I wanted to do something for him."

"Is he hurt?" The Doctor questioned.

"Not physically." He told them. "He's just feeling down and I hate to see him suffer."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Ok. What do you want us to do?"

"Could you write a letter each for him?" He requested. "Just something short and nice. Something to make him smile."

The four of them nodded. "Yes, we'll do that," Martha said.

"And we'll drop them off when we're finished." Donna cut in.

Jack smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He went to the door. "All of you are welcome at the hub whenever you want to." He gave one of his charming smiles and walked out of the Tardis. Next stop, Acapeallia-de caritate. He landed in a market. One of the biggest in the universe and it had the best quality things. He went over to the coffee stand and purchased the richest coffee beans this side of the Galaxy. They were rare and were handpicked. On this planet, the people thought each coffee bean had a source of love in it and whoever drank it would know they meant something to the person who made it for them. It was just what Ianto needed. Coffee and sweet story to go with it. 

He wrapped it up and wrote a letter of his own to give to Ianto.

Jack spent the rest of the week jumping from planet to planet to take pictures of landscapes and sunset. They were Ianto's guilty pleasure and only he knew that. He went somewhere to print out the photos and placed them in the envelope with the letter.

He went back to Cardiff and walked into the hub to find Gwen, Owen and Tosh working at their desks. "Everything alright?" He asked.

Gwen turned around. "Ianto's in the archives. I don't think he's been home in a couple of days." She told him.

"The letters are on your desk," Tosh said. "And a few letters arrived this morning."

Owen stood up. "Actually it was a red-headed woman. She told us to give them to you and that you'd know what she was going on about."

"It was Donna," Gwen said. "But you wouldn't know that since you were asleep the whole time the Darleks came."

Owen shrugged. "I was hungover."

Jack grinned and went up to his office where he saw seven letters neatly piled on his desk. None of them had an address or a name but they were obviously for Ianto. He took all the letters and the coffee down to the archives and saw Ianto sitting on the floor reading some files. "I'm back." He called out.

Ianto looked over to him. "Hi, Jack." He said. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright." He replied whilst he sat down next to the other man. "These are for you." He gave Ianto the letters an the present.

Ianto looked at him. "What are they?" He asked.

"Letters," Jack stated. "For you that you have to read now."

Ianto rolled his eyes, sighed and opened one of the letters. Jack took one of his hands as he read it.

_**Dear Ianto,** _

_**We haven't met face to face but from what Jack told** _

_**me about you, you are an amazing person.** _

**Not many people can say they caught a pterodactyl**

**or that they've saved the world multiple times.**

**I can really see that Jack loves you.**

**From Rose Tyler.**

"Is Rose the blonde who was in the Tardis?" Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, that's the one.

Ianto opened up another letter. 

**Ianto Jones**

**I can't tell you how lucky Jack is.**

**He get's to have you and you are a**

**truly epic human.**

**Shame we didn't get to talk more last time we**

**met, but I'm free Fridays if you want a coffee or anything.**

**Donna**

Ianto smiled. He moved onto another letter.

**To Ianto**

**I'm sorry you're not feeling well and if you want to**

**talk, then you know where I am.**

**It must be crazy in Torchwood at the** **moment. What goes off there**

**is enough to drive anyone mad. You're a tough man**

**Ianto and it's a privilege to know you.**

**Keep strong**

**Love Martha.**

Ianto gave Jack that letter to read as he opened another.

**To Mr Jones**

**Jack asked me to write a letter and**

**I have no idea what to say. You're brilliant.**

**What can I say, anyone that saves the world is brilliant**

**but especially you. You kept calm through the whole**

**thing. Not many people can do that.**

**You're a special person Ianto and anyone that gets to**

**know you is lucky.**

**From the Doctor**

Ianto stopped a moment and lent against Jack. "Why'd you do this?" He asked.

"To make you feel better. Is it working?" He said.

"Sort of." Ianto replied. He moved to the next letter.

**To Ianto**

**What can I say. I'm not good at being nice**

**so I'll keep this short incase I say the wrong thing**

**and Jack kills me.**

**You're a good man and you make the best coffee.**

**This took me a whole week to write so tell Jack**

**next time he wants us to do something to make**

**sure he gives us more time to think**

**things through.**

**Owen**

Ianto laughed a little and handed Jack Owens letter which made the other man laughed too.

**Dear Ianto**

**It's a shame you're feeling sad sweetheart,**

**you have a lovely smile. We miss you up here when you're** **down in the archives all day.**

**Please feel better soon.**

**Love Gwen**

He reached for the last letter that wasn't attached to a parcel.

**Dear Ianto.**

**I hope you know that you're my best friend and that**

**I'm here for you whenever you need a talk or**

**just an excuse to watch terrible Sci-fi DVDs**

**and eat ice-cream. Even if it's three**

**O'clock in the morning, don't hesitate**

**to ring up.**

**Love Tosh**

Ianto sighed and a tear fell from his eyes. 

Jack looked at him in worry. "You alright?"

"I'm getting there." He told him. He grabbed the present with the last letter.

**To my beautiful Ianto,**

**Inside the envelope are pictures that I took over the** **week of Distant planets and breathtaking Sunsets. I took**

**the pictures because they remind me of you. They remind me of how**

**much I missed you over the week I was gone because I can't**

**bear the thought of being so far away from you.**

**And yes, I did go away for a week just to prove a point.**

He dropped the letter for a second and opened the present. He continued to read the letter.

**I brought you some coffee back with me. I thought**

**you'd like them because they're so rare and full of love.**

**There's a story behind them that I'll tell you later If you want.**

**I won't put too much in here since I'm probably sitting**

**next to you (Or something like that) and I'd prefer to**

**say it out loud.**

**JackX**

Ianto looked to Jack and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You feeling better now?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "More then I was. "

"Do you understand that you're not alone. As long as you let us help you Ianto, we'll be here forever. Just for you because you deserve it." Jack told him. 

Ianto tightened the hug. "Can we go back home?" 

"If that's what you need." Jack said.

He smiled into Jacks shoulder. "Love you Jack"

"Love you two Ianto Jones." 


End file.
